This invention relates substantially to devices and other apparatuses facilitating sealed access with surgical instruments, such as a surgeon's hand, across a body wall and into a body cavity. This invention also relates to an improved wound retractor providing ease of incremental retraction and alignment to fit a wide range of incision sizes.
In several areas of surgery there exists a need to have mechanisms or devices that can seal a body cavity or space, and yet permit the introduction of surgical instruments such as guidewires, endoscopes, and even the hand of a surgeon. Typical of these areas of surgery is laparoscopic surgery that relies on surgical instruments inserted through the abdominal wall to reach an operative site within the abdominal cavity. In order to increase space around the operative site within the cavity, insufflation gases are typically introduced to inflate the cavity and elevate the abdominal wall. The pressurizing of the abdominal cavity is referred to as pneumoperitoneum. In this context, the need to seal the body cavity or space arises from the need to maintain the pneumoperitoneum even when instruments are present.
Trocars have been commonly used to provide instrument access in laparoscopic surgeries. These trocars have included elaborate seal structures having zero seals that prevent the escape of the gases in the absence of instruments, and instrument seals that prevent the escape of the gases in the presence of instruments. Unfortunately, the instrument seals have been able to accommodate only a narrow range of instrument diameters. Multiple seal pairs had to be provided where wider ranges were desired.
Some instruments, such as the hand of the surgeon, have been too large for trocar access. Under these circumstances, hand-assisted laparoscopic seals have been provided. Such devices have been large, cumbersome, and largely ineffective in providing the required sealing mechanism. Other access devices, such as Touhy-Borst seals, have been used, but only for very small diameter access such as that required by a guidewire.
Each of the prior devices suffers from drawbacks that make the device difficult or cumbersome to use. For example, a Touhy-Borst seal requires two hands to use and does not form a seal when a guidewire or other device is about to be introduced. Present trocar seals and hand-assisted seals require two valves, one forming an instrument seal in the presence of the instrument, and the other forming a zero seal in the absence of the instrument. For example, in hand-assisted devices, elaborate mechanisms have been required to seal around the surgeon's arm. When the arm is removed, a separate zero seal has been required to prevent the escape of blood or insufflation gases.
Surgery typically involves making an incision large enough to accommodate a surgeon's hand and/or multiple instruments. The incision must be kept clean since it is susceptible to infection if touched by diseased body parts and/or contaminated instruments. As such, wound protectors are available to insure that exposed sides of an incision are covered and protected from contaminants. A common deficiency of wound protectors is their lack of ease of retraction adjustability and stability. There is a need in the art for an improved wound retractor that can be easily retracted to fit a wide range of incision sizes.